


the lens that displays lies

by juunhuii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Happy Ending, Help how do you tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, college students, dom top junhui, junhui is soft, junhui reads people, love-hate relationship (sort of), minghao comes off a snarky and bratty, semi-rivals, sub bottom minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunhuii/pseuds/juunhuii
Summary: Wen Junhui had the ability to read people as it was a trait he acquired in order to help the people around him to feel at ease. With his talents such as being able to listen in school and pass without having to put in large efforts. Xu Minghao is jealous of his traits, but, surely with his snarky attitude and bratty remarks. Junhui knows there’s more underneath his words and there’s desire in Minghao’s glass eyes.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	the lens that displays lies

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and decided to finish it last night. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! Thank you for clicking on this and I hope you enjoy :)

Minghao knows the difference between right and wrong. He’s not stupid, he’s exceptionally smart and it’s obvious when looking at his past transcripts and current grades. Though the numbers that present beside his academics don’t necessarily define his worth, he thinks the opposite of those sayings as his parents have different opinions set on him. 

But, maybe Minghao can be a bit stupid. In the sense that he has his face pressed against his desk. Forehead near the edge while his glasses dangle from his ears in hopes of not falling, he breathes in and out slowly as the sounds of his moans would only bring attention to his room. The hand of the other traces upwards on his back, the coldness of his touch makes Minghao arch his spine expectedly. Junhui’s hands lay onto the end of his mullet, ruffling the strands and finally dipping his fingers into the locks to tangle into it. “You like that? Wow, I’m not even going that fast and it seems like you’re going crazy. Do you want me to slow down? Come on, use your words like the good student you are.” Minghao only answers with a groan, both of his wrists are grasped in the hand of Junhui’s right hand. He wiggles them to get his circulation going as he feels his grip becoming tighter. The brunette noticed this action, raising his hand away from hair; Junhui smacks his ass in hopes of helping Minghao to understand that answering was an important part of this session. 

“S-Sorry… it feels..s-so good.” He admits with a tiny voice.

Minghao is an intelligent student, everyone knows it. 

Wen Junhui knows his worth; but, there is more that lies behind the lens. 

—

Wen Junhui is smart in his own ways, he could say he studies people as he’s more observant than engaging. He likes to sit back in his seat, sink into comfort and watch the moves of others in order to adapt a personality to help them feel at ease when he’s with them. But, when it came to wiggling into the life of Xu Minghao. He didn’t think things would be too difficult. 

Minghao is similar to him in some ways, they’re both quiet but once the right spark is ignited their vocal chords will need some rest after being fused with passion if topics of their interests are brought upon their noses. That’s one way in which they are the same, but, in terms of academics and their way of work. Minghao has a more serious take on his studies while Junhui merely listens and allows his memories to take off when an exam hits. 

With the correlation of their families knowing each other as they are the only other Chinese family residing in South Korea who coincidentally live in the same neighborhood. Junhui’s parents boast about his oddly efficient work skills. Claiming how he’s intelligent without even trying and that retaining information by only listening was a gift that brought him only greatness. Minghao, who felt a bit jealous from this aspect of Junhui, wanted to ignore someone who wasn’t serious with their work and properly challenged themselves. As the Wens and the Xus find their lives overlapping with one another, Junhui is found stopping by their home from time to time in order to study with Minghao. But, sometimes when his parents aren’t home, Minghao and Junhui study other elements about each other. 

—

Junhui is all for patience, while for Minghao, sometimes his thoughts on waiting can vary. Their first time of almost having sex results from Minghao taunting Junhui about his way of life. The conversation was nowhere near sexual until Minghao had decided to steer Junhui’s carelessness into him, falling into the possible acts of playful love and no-string attached intercourse. He rambled on about this, complaining how Junhui is too handsome and good to be an idiot. But, Junhui reads Minghao well. With the complaints, the reddening cheeks and ears that flood the color of his face only softens his hard exterior as he slowly displays his true colors. 

“You like me.” Junhui teases, but it's not a debatable statement as Minghao stops his words midway. In this scenario, Minghao sits at his seat, straight back and chin high. “I didn’t want to say anything, but, I read people well Minghao.”

“You’re an idiot, I take my words back. You think I’d fall for someone like you? The carelessness and low engagement will get you nowhere in life.”

Junhui, who occupies Minghao’s bed, stands up. He walks over to Minghao and stands beside him, Junhui looks down on him. He hooks a finger under Minghao’s chin, shortly the younger boy gulps as the touch only brings a fiery sensation. “That’s why you like me. Because of those traits of mine, you feel free. You can breathe from your family and their pressuring wishes. Am I right?” Minghao continues to stay quiet, another gulp comes about and Junhui decides to remove his fingers. “You don’t have to admit it now. I already know, whenever you’re ready you can say them yourself with pride. Because you know, that’s what you’re all about.”

And with those words, it struck to Minghao that Junhui was indeed smart. Smarter in the terms of understanding people and comparing them to the world of academics. His knowledge was nothing. Amazed yet defeated by his own one-sided game; Minghao wishes to know more about himself through Junhui. 

But, once again, Junhui is all about patience. And maybe, Minghao will train himself to play by his rules for once. 

—-

When graduation comes about their lives, Junhui and Minghao find themselves entering the same university. Junhui, who decides to go for what he’s known for, studies psychology with a side of creative literature on the side for his own fun. Minghao on the other hand, was forced into becoming a law student and though with his standards being met for the university’s criteria. He still didn’t enjoy his singular being forced to class for hours.

Both nineteen year olds are tied into their own messes, focusing little by little with minor or of course, major distractions. Of course, someone needs to break the ice in order to fall back into the beginning scenario. But, it occurs when the Xus invite Junhui privately to spend a night with Minghao as they’ll be leaving the city for business. Knowing how Minghao can fall into his work for too long, he forgets to care for himself and Junhui is the only person they know who’s comfortable with Minghao plus vice versa. So, the night of their departure Junhui packs a small bag and his work as well. It’s the weekend and Minghao still has a painful amount of work to complete and is unaware that Junhui is walking up his stairs at this moment. 

With a knock on his door, Minghao flinches as he’s sure his parents have left already. Removing himself from his seat, it flings open slowly and there the figure reveals themselves. He scoffs, “Seriously? You my babysitter or something?”

“They wanted me to make sure you didn’t overwork yourself.” Junhui clears up, Minghao sits back in his chair and rolls his eyes. “give me the attitude all you want, but, I know you’ll beg me to make food when your stomach starts growling.”

“I have stuff to do, you’re just going to distract me.”

Junhui laughs, “I know I am. It’s because you’ve been crushing on me since high school, I’m not stupid.”

“You’ve forced yourself to believe that. Why would I crush on you anyways….” His voice gets low. Minghao grabs a nearby pencil to distract himself, twirling the skinny object he allows it to fall out of place from in between his fingers and onto the floor. Luckily, Junhui is there to pick it up for him and places it back onto the table’s surface as it belonged there. Junhui looks down on Minghao, it’s the same scene he replays from a year or so ago and he can’t help but replicate the actions he did during this time. 

One gulp and immediately Junhui knows he’s holding back. “You’re so afraid to admit things Minghao. Even when there isn’t any wrong with your words. It makes me wonder what goes on in that brain of yours.”

“It’s none of your business.” 

“It somewhat is, I’m somewhat curious about this moment. You look up at me with those pleading eyes of yours, do you want something from me Minghao? If you do, you can use your words like the good student you are.” It’s the touch that alarms Minghao’s body, the hooking of his chin that is done by Junhui’s fingers makes his insides screams. Minghao is a student of class, full of focus and has ambitions towards his ‘own’ dreams. But, as he recalls the memories of respecting and fawning over Junhui’s knowledge privately.

Junhui is indeed right. He is right, he does want something. When Minghao’s lips part, Junhui slips his thumb inside his mouth. The boy sucks out of interest and it’s somewhat of an unconscious move as he waits for Junhui to make another. “I need words Minghao, I’m not gonna touch you if you don’t say anything.”

“Go.” Minghao pushes his thumb to the side of his mouth, “you supposedly know so much about me. Show me.” It’s when Minghao’s stop light turns green and Junhui comprehends this moment for a couple of seconds to confirm that it’s true. When Minghao places his hands in between his legs and spreads them out slowly. He sticks his tongue out and there Junhui inserts two fingers into him. 

Minghao gags, only because Junhui’s hands are on the longer side. The older boy’s free hands trails against his neck, brushing along his collarbone as his large shirt exposes the area sinfully as if they knew this was going to happen. He trails back up to the side of his ear, caressing him gently as Junhui gives him a small amount of praises before leading into the harsher stuff. “If I do anything you don’t like or want to stop. Just punch me.”

Minghao pulls his mouth away from Junhui’s fingers, “The same goes for me. But...maybe don’t punch me, just pinch me instead.”

“I’ll note that.” Junhui tells. He wipes off his saliva coated fingers onto Minghao’s shirt who disgustingly gives him a grossed out look. He begins to gently remove Minghao’s items from his table that seem fragile and push the larger things off to the side. “students always have some type of pent up stress. Shall I ease yours?”

“You sound stupid.”

“Baby you’re the one who’s going to be after this.”

Minghao would have reacted snarkily but Junhui had pulled him into a kiss before he could do so. It’s soft at first, Minghao assumes he welcomes him with something sweet in order to not scare him off although Minghao has been waiting for this moment forever. He kisses back, hand hesitant finally wraps around Junhui’s neck to keep him in this position as he yearns to have Junhui for himself. A hand snakes under his shirt, touching his sensitive buds and it’s not long until Minghao begins to make sound. His toes curl from the light touch, Junhui is known to have knowledge about people’s interior, but it seemed he had some information to expose about Minghao’s exterior. “You’re sensitive,” He shares, Minghao bites his lips and he begins to sink into his chair. “you’re so obvious Minghao. All your special spots will be the death of you. You’re the type to be tough on the outside and it makes me laugh.”

The ravenette results in biting his finger to keep himself still. He shifts in his seat, squirming and releasing small noises to keep himself sane. But, Junhui lifts him from his seat and pushes the rolling chair aside. Bending him onto his desk, he pulls down his shorts that conceal his lower half. “Color.”

“Green..” He answers without any thought. Junhui spreads Minghao’s cheeks, his tiny hole having no clue that it’s about to be ravished is a thought that may leave Junhui going crazy. “y-you’re supposed to be doing something.” Minghao whines into the desk, hands trying to grab onto the flat surface as he wished to be touched. 

“Good students are usually patient,” Junhui reminds, he lifts his hand slowly and slaps Minghao’s right cheek. “but, I guess you aren’t one today, huh?”

Minghao shakes his head, “No!”

“That’s a bummer, but, I think it’s beautiful to see this side of you.” He traces Minghao’s back, Minghao is well structured and has a tiny waist that is waiting to be bruised. But, even with Junhui’s own desires he wishes to treat Minghao with delicacy. “I’ll fuck you so good that it’ll become a necessity. You want that Hao? You think you’d be able to take it?”

He nods, “Yes! Fucking do something already!” 

And it’s not a surprise that Minghao has an attitude, Junhui can fix that too within a couple of minutes. He grabs the packet of lube that he has in his back pocket that also follows with the condom. Ripping it open, he smears it onto Minghao’s entrance and coats his fingers as well. “Breath for me, don’t think too much.”

“Can’t do that when you’re sticking fingers inside my asshole.”

“You’re testing me.”

Minghao smirks, “When am I not?”

Junhui can not disagree on that part, in terms of testing. The older of the two has had his own romantic perspective on Minghao as he’s someone who he thinks he can fit well with. Though it is a vague reasoning, there’s a connection between the two with their small similarities and their opposite attitudes that makes Junhui feel at ease. He though, will not be the first to admit this as he enjoys taunting Minghao for his obviousness. 

Junhui uses his non-dominant hand to spread Minghao’s cheeks from each other. He slides against his entrance, feeling him up and watching as Minghao’s legs tense from the unfamiliar touch. When he begins to insert his fingers in slowly, Minghao becomes verbal with his responses. “Ah~ f—fuck…” He tries to control his body, knowing that it would be easier for Junhui to prepare him. Closing his eyes shut, he spreads his legs a bit wider for easier access. He’s unsure how Junhui has gone, the seconds feel like hours and the feelings of his fingers penetrating him are the definition of foreign. When Junhui has two fingers in completely, Minghao releases a deep breath. “M—Move.”

Junhui listens to his commands as it is Minghao’s body he’s handling with, it’s their first time having sex and he doesn’t want anything going wrong. Slowly removing his fingers out, he moves them back inside and repeats this process by gradually pulling out further. Junhui also spreads his fingers to ensure that he’s getting stretched out, knowing the width between his two fingers and his dick, they’re way different. 

It’s expected to find Minghao beginning to move his hips with Junhui’s movements. He tries his best to insert them further when Junhui purposely teases him and it’s killing the boy. “C—Can you put it in?” The minutes of being prepared are not only boring Minghao, but he's becoming needy as well. Although he understands Junhui’s patience with his body as he is fragile, he can’t take this anymore. 

Junhui bends down and scoots Minghao’s mullet to the side in order to kiss the back of his neck. “Only because you asked, tell me to stop anytime if it becomes too much.”

Minghao nods and his ears listen as Junhui begins to fumble with his clothing. The tear of the condom comes next and it’s minutes until his cock is covered in the latex sleeve. Slapping Minghao’s ass once more for a warning, he spreads his cheeks. “This will hurt a little.” He inserts himself slowly, watching Minghao’s movements and tiny reactions to ensure there isn’t any damaging pain. It’s a slow process that Junhui takes as he refuses to go another way. 

“Fuck..fuck..” Minghao mutters to himself, back arching up as he unconsciously tries to sink into Junhui himself. It’s a dream to find himself being swallowed up by Junhui’s cock, a scene he never thought he’d experience as he believed he was too fragile for the boy to touch. “J—Junhui..m-move. Please…”

He doesn’t listen this time, only because Junhui wants to take it slow. After a painful amount of waiting, Junhui finally has himself inside Minghao, taking a deep breath. He looks down towards Minghao who is far from planet earth. “Impatient boy, you’re so needy aren’t you?” He questions in a teasing tone, he grabs onto Minghao’s waist and begins to move just like he asked. “you’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. Do you think it’s gonna go the way you want it to?”

The forming pleasure that arises in Minghao’s body takes over in a flash, he doesn’t know if he’s becoming hot by the sound of their skin slapping against each other or Junhui’s fake sympathy. Or if it’s the bruising he’s receiving from hitting the desk or everything combined. He should answer, but, he wonders if the result of not may bring him some good. “Are you gonna stay quiet while being fucked? You know I can go painfully slow all night baby, there’s nothing wrong with that for me.”

As much as he wanted to experiment, Minghao wishes to have something more than just a mediocre pace. He wants Junhui to use him, to find out more about his exterior and teach him how to pleasure his body with or without him. “N—No...go..faster please.” He finally answers, but shuts his mouth after giving his input. 

Junhui adjusts his grip on Minghao’s waist and pulls out. Inserting himself back in at an unexpected rate, Minghao’s head flings up, “Fuck! Just like that!” His pace is now faster than before, hitting and soothing Minghao’s insides like a wildfire that spreads inside. Minghao needs something to grab on, but with his desk having nothing around his hands ache for leverage. Junhui is quick to notice things, so he grabs both of his arms and pulls them back. His back once again arches up and he holds both of Minghao’s wrist captive in his right hand. “J—Junhui! Ah~ too deep.”

“I thought you wanted to get fucked like this? What does faster mean to you? I bet you like it so much, being used and having my cock inside you. Isn’t that all you wanted from me this whole time? Do you have dirty thoughts about me Hao? Fucking you dumb and having you think about nothing else but sitting on my cock the whole day? Come on, answer me like a good boy and maybe I’ll give you a treat.”

Minghao is on the verge of tears, only because his body is experiencing an immense amount of pleasure that he’s been craving for. But, not only from anyone, but from Junhui. His words fog up his mind, he’s unsure of what he’s asking but all he can answer with is a confident, “Yes! Fuck yes! Please!”

“That’s fucking adorable.” Junhui praises, Minghao whines in retaliation for his compliment but he only finds Junhui pounding into him harder. It’s not long until he finds Junhui’s free hand dipping into his hair and pulling his head back. With his natural flexibility, he finds Junhui whispering into his ear as he leans forward to reach him. “you’re such a stressed baby aren’t you? I’ll fuck you so good everyday and night to make sure you never are. You want that? Be my little cockslut and I’ll make sure you’ll be filled with my love.”

“Ah~ Yes! Please, want to be filled..t—touched...I want you Junhui!”

“I know you do, I was able to figure out the day I met you.”

Junhui releases both of his grips and quickly shifts their positions onto Minghao’s bed. With this, he places Minghao onto his back to face him properly. As Minghao attempts to cover himself with his hands, Junhui refuses this as he traps his wrist above his head with his left hand. “You look so fucking hot Minghao. You’re so perfect for my cock, for me.”

“I...I want to be yours!” 

They’re simple words, but, it’s the statement Junhui was waiting for and not specifically during sex. But, during the time when Mingao was ready to admit them genuinely. With his face flushed with pleasuring tears and the rose color tainting his cheeks with the seductive color, he knows Minghao isn’t one to shout such statements jokingly. “Good, then you are mine.” 

Minghao is unsure if he has a voice kink, but, with the coil in his stomach overtaking his body. He finds his body tightening as he cums onto his stomach, painting his pale chest as it awaited for this moment. His focus falls away from Junhui, but refocuses when he’s hit with one last thrust and the orchestra of moans that fall from the male on top of him. Junhui leans forward for a kiss, his own tongue exploring Minghao’s insides once more. He pulls away, smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “You did well.”

With his heavy breathing, Minghao’s words are short. “You're an idiot…”

“You’re kinda right, I’m your idiot.” 

“Shut up and get your dick out of me.”

And with another kiss, Junhui has now fully conquered his correlating part. A boy who has pride in his own work, but, will allow another to dissect his interior and exterior as he is a piece of art himself.

**Author's Note:**

> see more of me on twt! @ domjunhuis


End file.
